


Salty Soy Milk

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cooking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin attempts to cook for Baekhyun but Baekhyun has other ideas.





	Salty Soy Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking up recipes one day and came across this (pun intended) and could not stop giggling over how much the name of the dish sounds like a double entendre. Thus this fic was born! It's shameless smut and was really fun to write after not writing for such a long time. Also it's kinda a direct response to someone complaining about me writing whiny bottom jongin so here's more whiny bottom jongin because i'm a spiteful binch <3 Happy reading!

“Baby, you look so good like that.” Baekhyun’s voice nearly startled Jongin into jumping. Instead, he hummed in response and grinned. 

Today was Jongin’s turn to make breakfast, so after spending a good portion of the week looking for recipes to cook, he finally settled on one and was actually quite eager to make it.

Now, Jongin was no chef. He’d burned the ribs he’d tried to make last time he hung out with Baekhyun in the most spectacular fashion. (Yes, this included calling the fire department and having Baekhyun put out the oven with the extinguisher while Jongin frantically jumped around and panicked. He never really was very good around fire  _ or _ sudden noises for that matter.) 

The time before that, Jongin had ended up with a half raw Cornish hen and sad wilted lettuce he’d prepared earlier but had left out. It wasn’t much of a stretch to say that Jongin was awful at cooking, but it didn’t stop him from trying. 

It was always ‘Wait, I’ll make it up to you next time, just you see!’ or ‘It’s a lot harder than you think!’ or ‘I swear the oven just  _ decided _ to overheat.’ or his most recent ‘The fire just jumped! I didn’t know what to do!’ but each time Baekhyun had simply laughed and procured a meal he’d already made or ordered take out.

Sometimes it made Jongin feel a bit like he couldn’t do anything right, but on this morning, he was determined. That and he figured that if his meal wasn’t up to par, he could maybe tempt Baekhyun by cooking only in his apron and tiny black boxers.

Soft hands wound around Jongin’s middle and he leaned back against Baekhyun, closing his eyes and stilling his hand holding the knife. It was small moments of bliss like this that always got him. Moments that felt so domestic that he wasn’t really sure if it was all real.

It was funny when he thought about it. Baekhyun was working his way up the corporate ladder while Jongin finished his last two years of university so how did such an unlikely couple end up together? He and Baekhyun had met when Jongin accidentally walked into the wrong room at his school’s library. Baekhyun had ended up waiting for him to leave just to catch his name and the rest was pretty much history. They hit it off so well that Jongin had even called home to his parents to tell them he’d found the one.

“The way you diced all that looks really good, too. What are you making?” Baekhyun asked, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder and trailing his hands upwards. Long fingers fluttered gently underneath the apron, making Jongin bite his lip and smile.

A sharp intake of breath gave pause to the deft digits that were exploring every inch of Jongin’s chest and he sighed. “I’m making breakfast. This time I won’t mess it up.” 

Jongin could hear the pout in Baekhyun’s voice more than he could see it from the corner of his eye, but what Baekhyun said made him blush straight from his head to his toes.

“Wanna know what I’m really craving?” Baekhyun’s breath was hot on Jongin’s neck as he nipped him. One hand grabbed a handful of Jongin’s ass and squeezed. “I’m really craving some ass, can you make me that?”

Face feeling absolutely flushed and an embarrassed smile adorning his face, Jongin set down the knife and turned to face Baekhyun. That was a big mistake. Normally, when Baekhyun visited in the mornings, he was dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. But nope. Not today. Today he just had to be all decked out in his work suit and boy oh boy did that do things to Jongin. He was now a current resident of ‘Fuck-Me-Ville’ and Baekhyun was the goddamned mayor.

“Ooh,” Baekhyun smirked as he read the front of Jongin’s apron, “Don’t mind if I do.”

Jongin hardly had time to react before Baekhyun had cupped his face and pulled him into one of his deadly kisses. See, Baekhyun knew how to push all of Jongin’s buttons. It was something he knew quite well and  _ always _ without fault made sure to leave Jongin begging for more.

Gasping, Jongin let his lips part just enough for Baekhyun’s tongue to slip in and taste him. His devilish boyfriend moaned into his mouth, pulling their bodies flush. Hands glided over Jongin’s skin again, this time with more purpose and traveling lower again. His heart hammered in his chest as his pulse followed the heat of Baekhyun’s hands. The grazed his hips, teasing just above where the bone jutted out and then dangerously closer to the front.

A smattering of butterflies started then, making Jongin feel a bit light-headed as Baekhyun devoured him with his passion. He felt almost powerless to the way Baekhyun made his body feel. How Baekhyun had his dick twitching and begging to harden. How Baekhyun had his palms sweating and his scalp tingling. How Baekhyun had his breath so shallow all from a kiss. He knew every one of Jongin’s buttons.

Fingers danced over his waistband and Jongin could not stop the tiny whimper that left his lips. That earned him a digit hooking into the band and snapping it back, making Jongin’s skin erupt in little goosebumps all over. 

“Woah, what’s gotten into you?” Jongin panted the moment their mouths separated.

“Your apron says kiss the chef, so I was just following orders,” Baekhyun said coyly.

Jongin pouted. “I’m trying to cook us breakfast.”

Baekhyun trailed a finger down Jongin’s chest. “You can still do that while I do this right?” His face was flushed as well and his eyes were practically shining with arousal. It was kind of hard to say no when he looked like that.

Jongin pouted even harder and tucked his chin down. “But I don’t want to mess up this time…”

“Baby, you won’t mess up. You’re already doing so great. Let’s just make it a game. You do something well and I’ll reward you, how about that?” Baekhyun offered, stepping closer again and pressing his erection against Jongin’s. “That way we both get something out of it.”

Baekhyun drove a hard bargain, that was for damn sure. Jongin made a big show of huffing and thinking about it, but in the end, he agreed. As much as he complained, he loved the way Baekhyun turned him into complete goo with a few simple touches.

“But you have to stay in your suit,” Jongin said as Baekhyun turned to take off his jacket.

“Oh?” Baekhyun paused, eyebrow raised. “That can be arranged.”

Judging by the glint in Baekhyun’s eye, Jongin knew he fucked up. Big time.

  
  


After finishing all the prep for breakfast, Jongin was rewarded with a pretty innocuous head massage. Apparently, Baekhyun’s fingers were crafted by God himself. They felt so divine carding through his hair and scratching his scalp. It sent more tingles down his spine and before he knew it a dumb smile was plastered to his face as he leaned into Baekhyun.

“That feels so nice,” Jongin hummed.

“Nice boys get nice things,” Baekhyun replied. He wrapped one arm around Jongin’s middle and used the other to keep playing with his hair.

Jongin sagged to the floor as Baekhyun carefully lowered him, teeth driving into his bottom lip while Baekhyun’s magical fingers lulled him into bliss. He sighed again, feeling extremely content and opened his eyes to see Baekhyun looking down at him with a soft smile. He really loved moments like these.

“I should get back to cooking,” Jongin said absentmindedly. But, he didn't move.

“Yeah you should,” Baekhyun teased. His hands drifted from Jongin’s head to his torso. He dragged his nails against Jongin’s skin, leaving little red marks and then settled for playing with Jongin’s hardening nipples. “But, I’m more interested in what’s happening here.”

A single brush of his thumb had Jongin arching his back, an escaped huff sounding as his eyes fluttered closed again. Baekhyun was going to kill him if he wasn’t careful. A quick tease was all Jongin needed for his member to stand tall. His little boxers were tented and a wet spot formed almost instantly the more Baekhyun tweaked and played with his nipples. Curse him for knowing every single spot to touch and how to touch it.

“But babe,” Jongin whined. He knew Baekhyun would let him get up if he tried, but to be frank, Jongin’s legs were jelly and he was aching to see where this lead. Literally. Jongin wiggled his hips, trying to brush himself against Baekhyun’s palm.

Baekhyun let out an amused chuckle. “Go on,” he said as he raked his nails up Jongin’s sides and then gently gave him a push to stand up. “You got your reward.”

Jongin stifled a sigh and returned to the counter, shoving his hard cock into the band of his boxers as he measured out the amount of soy milk he needed and turned the heat on. He added a few teaspoons of salt, vinegar, and white pepper until he felt it tasted right. Then he called Baekhyun over. 

“Taste this please?”

Baekhyun draped himself over Jongin’s shoulders again and opened his mouth. “Ah.”

How Baekhyun was able to switch from being incredibly steamy to utterly adorable at the flip of a switch would never fail to surprise Jongin. But as he spooned a bit of the soy milk into his mouth, Jongin found himself staring at Baekhyun’s pink lips.

“Is it good?”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun answered after a moment. Then he kissed the back of Jongin’s neck and across his backs of his shoulder blades. “You’re doing so very well, my love.”

Those words of encouragement made Jongin’s stomach flip and he smiled to himself as he added the rest of the ingredients to the pot. He drizzled some sesame oil into the pot as he stirred and then added in the pickled radish, chili oil, and dried shrimp.

Once those were added he turned the heat down low and let out a sigh of relief. He was pretty much done. All that was left was for the pot to simmer for a bit and then he could serve them both a bowl and garnish with the fried dough and chopped scallions. It was a very simple recipe and so far so good.

Baekhyun’s kisses melted down Jongin’s back as the older sank to his knees behind Jongin. He gave Jongin’s ass a little nibble and then gripped it with both hands. “So I know you’re almost done, baby, but,” Baekhyun breathed, rubbing his face against Jongin’s butt. “I really,  _ really _ , want a taste of you before we eat.”

Jongin glanced over to the timer he had set on the counter and then glanced down at Baekhyun, who was sitting on his knees, black slacks showing a near perfect outline of his cock straining against the fabric, blond hair immaculately messy on purpose and his downturned eyes so full of lust and hope. 

“The timer goes off in ten minutes if you–” 

Jongin didn’t even get to finish the question because Baekhyun had yanked him back by the hips and pulled down his boxers in the same motion. He parted Jongin’s cheeks and dove in, hot, wet tongue leaving long swipes that made Jongin’s knees weak.

“Oh f-fuck,” Jongin hissed as Baekhyun sloppily ate him out like it was his last meal. Every single hum and moan from Baekhyun only served to make Jongin’s dick leak more and more precum. Jongin looked down between him and the edge of the counter and saw a long trail of the substance dripping from his heavy cock to the tile floor. 

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good,” Baekhyun mumbled between laps of his tongue. He circled Jongin’s entrance with the tip, teasing Jongin until he was arching his back to get more of his wet muscle.

Gripping the counter, Jongin let out a whimper. He slid his hand to his member and began stroking himself as his thighs trembled. He was already so close to climaxing just from the swirls of Baekhyun’s tongue and the passion with which he devoured Jongin’s ass. His eagerness was something that always made Jongin feel amazing like he was wanted and desired in the highest priority.

With a satisfied slurping sound, Baekhyun pulled his face away and played circled Jongin’s hole with a finger. “Does my baby boy want to be filled? You’ve been so good for me.”

Jongin let out a strangled sound and clung to the counter. Whenever Baekhyun called him that he could not help but be reduced to a spineless puddle of goo. He nodded furiously, noting that they really only had three more minutes before he needed to take the pot off the stove. 

“Yes, please.”

“Good. Good boys get what they want,” Baekhyun said as he slipped a finger in and hooked it up against that special place. His other hand replaced Jongin’s and between the two of them, Jongin came completely undone.

“Yeah that’s right, cum for me baby,” Baekhyun whispered from behind Jongin.

Jongin had absolutely no choice in the matter because the moment the words left Baekhyun’s mouth, he was spasming and streaking the front of the counter with ribbons of cum. He panted, eyes glossing over the timer as it chimed and weakly reached to turn it off. 

Baekhyun kissed his back and then stood up, quickly wiping his hand off on a towel and then rubbing Jongin’s back. “Good job, you’re so good, Jongin,” Baekhyun praised and then led Jongin to the table after flipping the burner off. “Just sit here and I’ll get our food together okay?”

Jongin nodded, feeling high out of his mind and happy. He felt so loose and gummy just from simply orgasming. It’d always been this way. Baekhyun was just able to do these things to him that Jongin couldn’t quite explain, but he was grateful. He leaned back in his chair, eyes half closed while Baekhyun clinked around the kitchen gathering bowls and ladling the soup into them.

“I wasn’t sure what to do with these,” Baekhyun said as he set down a plate with the fried dough and scallions in the center of the table. “But this smells really good, baby.”

Jongin grinned. He felt like he was glowing. He’d gotten off in one of the best ways possible and he actually finished making a meal without something going wrong. “You put them on top,” Jongin answered as his bowl appeared in front of him. He grabbed a pinch of the scallions and a handful of the cut up the fried dough and dumped it in the bowl.

They ate and chatted idly. The salty soy milk turned out to be much tastier than Jongin had anticipated and he almost regretted only making enough for one portion each but the recipe had only been for two servings and he was not ready to start changing them quite yet.

“You really outdid yourself today, love,” Baekhyun said with a smile as he dropped his spoon into an empty bowl.

Jongin gave him a playful pout. “I told you I could cook!”

“Yes, you sure can,” Baekhyun laughed. “And to think I had that brunch place on speed dial just in case. I’m really proud of you,” he added.

Jongin shimmied a little as he preened. He loved it when Baekhyun praised him like that, especially if he felt like he earned it. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun gathered their dishes and then rolled up his sleeves as he set about washing them. “Go get yourself comfortable in bed, I have one last reward for you for making such a good meal.”

Jongin snorted. “Sure thing,  _ Dad _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you! I really appreciate each and every single person that reads my fics, this one included! Please leave me a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also if you wanted to check out the recipe it's right here: https://thewoksoflife.com/2014/04/soy-milk-soup-w-fried-dough-dou-jiang/
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> P.S. Updates to my on-going works will be happening soon! The update for NM is half done actually! Life has been rough these past few weeks (getting a job, moving, starting school, and general life stresses) but things are slowing down now!


End file.
